A Love Greater than the World
by LilyJamesP
Summary: A LilyJames one-shot (which means 1 chapter for those of u that don't know). James is expectantly waiting for that night, when he can finally propose....A beautiful, beautiful story, plz read!


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Lily or James. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
He knew, in his heart, that tonight would be the night. Tonight would be the night in which he would present an offer to her, and in which she would hopefully accept.  
  
He was beyond nervous tonight, nervous like he had never been before in his life. He had wanted this all his life, ever since that first day when she had told him off for pulling a prank on a little kid. He had fallen in love with it, with the idea, of spending the rest of his life with her.  
  
Yes, tonight would be the night in which they gave up their carefree relationship--in exchange for something more. In exchange for a lifetime of togetherness and love. He only hoped that she would accept.  
  
A familiar feminine voice spoke, startling him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hey, sweetie, are we still on for tonight?" the familiar voice said. He turned around and saw her smiling lovingly at him. It was her. The girl whom he had treasured, whom he had loved for seven whole years. She had no idea, of course, how he felt. She just assumed their relationship was just small love, love that had not yet bloomed into something greater.  
  
Oh, but how he knew different. He knew their love had evolved, he could feel it in his heart. Ever since that night....He thought back to that night, the night where they had procclaimed their love for each other.  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback: "Sweetie?" her voice said questioningly. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
He grinned at her but did not answer, and kept a tight grip on her hand as he led her down a darkened corridor.  
  
"C'mon, sweetie, tell me," she protested.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," he promised.  
  
They came to another dark corridor, where there was only one door. He let go of her hand to open the door, and then grasped her hand again. He flipped on the light switch and pulled the blindfold off of her. She gasped as she opened her eyes. "Oh my god, it's wonderful!"  
  
They were standing in a majestic, spacious room. There was a king- sized bed in the corner of the room, which was covered with dozens of rose petals. She looked down at the floor, and there was a trail of rose petals leading to the bed.  
  
She turned to look at him. "Are you sure?" she said hesitantly.  
  
He nodded. "Sweetie, I'm positive. I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather share this experience with."  
  
She looked adoringly at him and threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back softly at first, and then deepened the kiss. They fell onto the bed, still kissing furiously and passionately.  
* * * *  
"Honey, what are you thinking about?" she asked. He didn't reply,  
still being deep in thought.  
  
As he sat there, looking at her face, admiring the way her silky red hair fell into her face, blocking her sparkling emerald eyes and the way she looked adoringly at him, as if he was the only thing, the only person, that mattered at that moment, he suddenly had the feeling that he didn't want to wait for that night to happen. He wanted it to happen now.  
  
He jumped up from his chair and kneeled down on one knee in front of his bed, where she was sitting. He pulled out a ring box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring. There was an emerald surrounded by a diamond on either side that was set on a silver band. He had picked it out with her eyes in mind, thinking of how wonderfully it would match her eyes.  
  
She gasped upon seeing the ring. "Oh my god...."  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"Lily Evans, will you marry me?"  
  
Lily burst out into joyous laughter and jumped off of the bed, throwing her arms around him and enveloping him in a huge hug.  
  
"Of course I will, James, of course I will!" A/N: Don't you just ADORE Lily & James? They're so perfect for each other!! If only they, along with Sirius and Remus, as their teenaged selves, were real. But sadly, they're not, and we all have to deal with it!! Anyway, if you liked this even if it was short (hey, after all, it is only a one- shot!), please please review! Or even if you didn't like it, review and tell me that you didn't like it! (hopefully you'll also tell me why you didn't like it....but whatever you please to do!) ALL comments are greatly appreciated, just please don't flame!! Oh, and for all of you out there who read my LJ fic, Plain and Simple (of which the title was changed to And Then There's Love), I've had extreme writer's block for awhile, and I can't really think of anything more to add to the story, so I'm thinking of ending it. Sorry! 


End file.
